Science Lab Senpai
Science Lab Senpai (a.k.a Reiji) Reiji-senpai loves scientific experiments. He is the cause of the occasional fires in the school laboratory. He is part of the 3-A class. Appearance Reiji has short and wavy dark orange hair, and he wears the school uniform with a lab coat on top of it that has rolled up sleeves and a pocket on the right side. Resting over his forehead is a pair of grey safety goggles. Items Once Reiji visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Beach Ball * Black Cat * Board Games * Buttermilk Cookies * Cauldron * Chess Set * Christmas Stockings * Christmas Tree * Corgi * Egg Chair * First Aid Station * Flamingo * Flower Cart * Flower Painting * Fluffy Pillows * Grand Piano * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gothic Table Set * Juice Can * Kite * Lily Pad * Luxury Bento * Maid Cafe Set * Maneki Neko * Miso Soup * Mistletoe * Operating Table * PC Station * Pet Cat * Plastic Stool Set * Pumpkin Soup * Reclining chair * Reindeer * Sakura Mochi * Small Bookshelf * Small Orange Tree * Small Robot * Small Wood Bucket * Snowman * Snow Globe * Softdrinks * Succulent * Topiary * Valentine Coffee Set * Watermelon * White Tea Set * White Day Set * Yellow Pillow Love Letter (At 40 visits) "Thanks for the strong coffee. Would you mind if I run some experiments to find out its chemical composition?" -Reiji-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 100 visits to obtain) Reiji-senpai sits at his usual table. Although for some reason, he didn't bring his books or research papers. He's just sitting there in his lab suit looking at you calmly. You: '"Reiji-senpai. Here is your tea." '''Reiji-senpai: '"(Your name). Will you help me test a certain theory?" 'You: '"Huh? An experiment? Okay." 'Reiji-senpai: '"Can you sit beside me, please?" You sit down, and Reiji-senpai faces you. Suddenly, he puts his arms around you and pulls you into a hug. 'You: '"Eh?!?" 'Reiji-senpai: '"Just as I suspected, my heart starts beating faster when I'm near you. My theory is correct. I do indeed have feelings for you." 'You: '"What?" 'Reiji-senpai: '"I thought at first I was catching some sort of sickness. My pulse was racing, and I was feeling flustered all the time. Then I realized these symptoms only occurred when I was around you or when I was thinking about you." He hugs you tighter. 'Reiji-senpai: '"I like you, (your name)." Special CGs 1st Story CG (Requires 100 visits to obtain) Reiji-senpai asked you to go out with him today. He said he'd pick you up at 8 in the evening from the school gate. You wonder why he arranged to meet later than usual. Good thing there's no school tomorrow so you can stay out for quite a bit. When you arrived at the school gate,you see that Reiji-senpai already waiting for you.He's not in his science lab uniform today. He's wearing a smart looking sweater vest. '''You: "Ah,senpai! Sorry to keep you waiting." Reiji-senpai: "It's no problem. I have only been here for a few minutes!" You: "Where are we going today, senpai?" Reiji-senpai: "We're going to the nearby park! There's something I want to show you." Huh? The park at night? But there is nothing to see at the park! The flowers would be hidden by the darkness. You're curious as to what he wants to show you. When you reach the park, you go inside and keep on walking on for a while. Suddenly, beyond the trees, you see a vast open field. Reiji-senpai : "We're here!" Reiji-senpai runs towards the middle of the field. You follow him closely. He stops, looks up. And suddenly sits down on the grass. Reiji-senpai: "Well, come on then. Please take a seat!" You kneel down and tuck your shins underneath you. Reiji-senpai then proceeds to lie down on the grass. Reiji-senpai: "Actually, I think this view is much better. Here, lie down with me. You can rest your head on my arm since the area is kind of rocky." You're still not sure why he's asking you to do this but you do as he says. What view is he talking about? As soon as you lie down, you finally understand what he meant. Lying down in the vast field, you have an unobstructed view of the sky. And it is filed with hundreds of thousands of stars. Reiji-senpai: "I wanted to share this with you. This is my favorite spot to view the night sky. It makes me feel like I'm floating in the vast ocean of the universe." Reiji-senpai: "Astronomy is indeed a favorite scientific field of mine. Studying the stars makes me wonder how much more of the universe I have yet to discover." Reiji-senpai: "And the patterns in the sky are quite breathtaking, don't you think?" You: "This is indeed quite an amazing sight, senpai! Thank you so much for sharing it with me! The sky looks so beautiful." He turns his head towards you. You can feel his breath on your cheek. He smiles softly. Reiji-senpai: "I am glad that you like it, (your name). I'm happy that I get to share the things I love with you!" Reiji-senpai sighs softly. Reiji-senpai: "What a great night. I get to be underneath this clear, beautiful sky with a beautiful person next to me." Birthday It's Reiji-senpai's birthday! You've planned out a science-themed party at the school laboratory. Reiji-senpai suggested you could hold the party there. He also suggested using the new stock of beakers and test tubes as glassware for the drinks to appeal to the science theme. You ended up planning the party with him since there's no use trying to surprise him. He'd be able to predict that you're throwing him a party anyway. You invited all of Reiji-senpai's friends and teachers, including Ren-senpai and Souma-senpai. You gather everyone to the center of the room to start the birthday program. Everyone: "Happy birthday Reiji!" Ren-senpai: "Hey. Happy birthday. I know it's hard to tell with my limited facial expressions, but I enjoy it when you talk to me about your experiments. Just don't wake me up from my naps when you need to ask something." Souma-senpai: "Happy birthday Reiji! Thanks for letting me use your bunsen burners to cook my food sometimes. I also appreciate it when you advice me on what reactions of my ingredients have with each other. It helps me figure out what flavor my dish will have. I actually helped bake your cake. Hope you like it!" You bring out Reiji-senpai's birthday cake and lay it on one of the tables. You try to light the candle but it seems your lighter has run out of fuel. Reiji-senpai: "Ah, don't worry! I have a device we could use to light the candle." He goes to one of the closets n the lab. He brings out a machine that looks like homemade flame thrower. You notice the machine was set to "MAX". You: '''"Wait! Reiji-senpai!" Too late. Reiji-senpai squeezes the flame thrower trigger and a huge stream of fire flambes the cake. Smoke fills the room as the flame sizzles out. At least that wasn't enough to set the entire cake aflame. Some parts were burnt, but there are parts that were still okay. '''Reiji-senpai: "*cough* Whoops. I-I'm sorry, (your name). I ruined your lovely cake. You: "Sigh. I had a feeling something like this would happen. It's okay, I think some parts of it are still edible. Reiji-senpai: '"Is everyone else okay? Sorry about that. I really do appreciate all of you attending my party. Thanks for celebrating my birthday with me! And thank you for putting up with my tendency to set things on fire all these years. BUt you have to admit, this was certainly the hottest birthday party you have ever attended to right? Hehe. I know the cake is a little bit singed. ''(your name). But I'm curious to know what flambed icing tastes like. Can you feed me a piece. " White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dear Mc, Hey! Thank you for the wonderful handmade chocolate that you gave me. Your experimentations on ingredients and flavors certainty paid off as I found them to be quite delicious. In return, I wanted to get you this small present. It may be an alloy of several different metals, but I assure you it is made with 100% of my love. '' ''Love,Reiji-senpai Item: Erlenmeyer flask Relationships: '''Ren-senpai (a.k.a Lazy Senpai): Ren-senpai, despite his lack of class participation or attendance, manages to score highly in all his subjects. He’s currently ranked 2nd in school, next to the hard-working Touru-senpai. At first glance, he doesn’t look like a genius. But according to the tests his teachers forced him to take (which according to him were “troublesome” and “unnecessary”) he actually has an IQ of 180. Which is why Reiji-senpai can be often seen hanging around Ren, waiting for him to wake up from his nap. He values Ren’s opinion and usually asks him for help when he needs tips on improving his experiments. Ren doesn’t really mind as long as Reiji doesn’t wake him up from his nap. He actually enjoys Reiji’s company and likes the fact that he’s got a friend who doesn’t force him to go outside or apply himself. Seiichi Senpai (a.k.a Robotics senpai) Looking at them side by side, one could never guess that Reiji and Seiichi are cousins. With Reiji’s perpetually sunny disposition and Seiichi’s seemingly cold, expressionless facade, they could not look any more different from each other. But despite the stark contrast between their appearances and demeanor, one thing draws these two cousins together: their love for scientific discovery. Ever since they were small children, Reiji and Seiichi would often discuss each of their latest scientific endeavors with each other, usually when ever they’d have family reunions. Reiji would often give Seiichi advice on how to make better batteries with superior chemical combinations and Seiichi often helps Reiji build and program the various devices and systems he needed to pull off his experiments. Now that they go to the same high school, Reiji and Seiichi have done even more scientific collaborations. They both contribute greatly to each other’s discoveries and inventions. Others Science Lab Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Science Lab SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG imageniss.jpeg|Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "Hmn. So this is what happens when you talk to someone you like eh? It is quite the interesting experience. What a rush of endorphins you have given me!" * "After some careful observation. I have come to the conclusion that one of the constants in my life is you. Thank you for always being here for me!" * “You know spending time with you makes me happier than finding out my latest experiment works! I really like you! That is one fact that I know to be true!” While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Look at all the stars in the night sky! You can almost see every constellation from this view! I'd name each and every one for you if you'd ask me to." * "The chemistry experiments involved in making these fireworks are incredibly fascinating! You know what else has got amazing chemistry? You and me!" * "I don't know why I'm getting more flustered than usual, watching the fireworks with you like this. It's one of the few things I can't exactly explain." Christmas Confession * "A present for me? Oooh, is this a new pair of laboratory goggles? Why thank you! I needed a new pair ever since the last lab explosion! I'll make sure to take care of these ones." * "By my calculations, you will reach the utmost level of comfort, the right balance of coziness, if you scooch on over and snuggle up to me." * "Theoretically speaking, if Santa Clause were real, I wonder how he manages to drag all the presents all across the world in one night? It's probably some sort of advanced technology!" Pre-Super Love Mode * "Of course you`d trigger a reaction! It`s only natural!" * "That feels quite nice. Thanks." * "What? Is this an experiment?" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "W-what? You feel the same way as I do? I can't believe it. All my theories and calculations could never have prepared me for this moment. What I am feeling right now is a happiness that I cannot explain. All I can say is this. I love you, {your name}. From the very bottom of my heart." Category:Boys